The Avenger's Tiger
by GoldenGriffion90
Summary: darren wakes up in sokovia, wandering the in the woods carelessly watching for anything that has two legs and two arms with hair and just curl up to the hu-to the guy or girl because he needs it more than he admits to himself because he was human at one point and gave up on reversing the effects of whatever he was now. he just had to be a cat that is 218 lbs of white fur and teeth.


In this story, darren wakes up in sokovia wandering the in the woods carelessly watching for anything that has two legs and two arms with hair...and just curl up to the hu-to the guy or girl because he needs it more than he admits to himself because he was human at one point and gave up on reversing the effects of whatever he was now.

of course he had to be a goddamn cat that is 218 lbs of white fur and sharp teeth.

a rare maltese **male** tiger.

well at least you manage to end up in a group of unhinged odd **heros**.

( ** _set in the avengers:age of ultron_** )

author note: go easy on me, readers if you're actually reading this, this is my first avengers story so excuse the characters being not themselves and inexcusable placed info on anyone really.

 ** _Darren's POV_**

Darren woke up like he'd just been shaken up and down like a soda of cola. He felt cold and wishing that the migraine would just stop in his head because its making his hangover worse. He reach for his drawer but he heard the crunchy snow- ** _SSNNH_** \- He opened his eyes and he could actually see white snow. He looked everywhere and stopped at his hands.

... **ARE THOSE PAWS**?! a low growl gave out of his throat and his sat hutched form just backed off, hitting a tree that made more snow fall on him. " **Ow** "

" **He couldn't be a- he just-what? how did this happen?** " He looked around throwing snow in every direction confused just endless white snow and pine trees surrounding him. He couldn't understand what's happening but he feels that back ends of his- **fur** stand up...something else was here and moving fast but it sounded faint. Darren's ears twitched around to get the sound back, tilting his head slightly in off directions seeking what he lost in the forest. Darren wobbled as soon he stood up but he was having this sudden urge to just run, run anywhere and never stop. It was beautiful; So beautiful and he can hear anything but was so confused about all of this but why is it fading away when he feels so powerful and fast with his new body. For two weeks it was snow and cold weather but he caught some kind of stench of smell that lingered along the tracks of tires going straight, Yet darren never really checked it out because he felt he hair stand up and...warned him to not get closer.

He smells the fresh wind yet gets ahold of the faint stench of disgusting smoke and **blood**!?. His direction turns to the left running faster, his eyes roaming every detail to the hollow and silent trees still watching his surroundings.

* * *

 ** _Clint's POV_**

Clint was grabbing his explosives arrows, which tony gave to him, from behind cover was aiming at the turret that was shooting his team. He fixed his breathing and posture and let the arrow go. He fixated his back to his cover to protect himself from the waiting debris but nothing came. He looked back to see it still their so he drew in another arrow to just be thrown in the air and fall hard on the ice. A teenager, Probably 20 years old that was wearing a grey colored schemed suit and bleached white hair appeared out of nowhere saying," ** _what?. You didn't see that coming_?**" the boy throwing his hands almost taunting at clint ran off again leaving a trail of silver behind. Surprisingly clint heard a bit of a heavy accent in the boy's voice but annoyed how he was cocky at him.

Clint stood up and drew his bow to see nothing in his sight, losing the boy he was thinking but stopped to hear ice being skidded around, he turned around having his arrow drawn to have it on a rather imposing and large tiger with gray stripes looking at him. He was slightly a bit surprised to see a tiger if that's what his eyes are seeing right now in sokovia of all places. He lets go of his thoughts ready to shoot the tiger but it just layed on the snow and just looked at him.

He didn't know what to do because usually they'd attack you but the tiger just looks at him and tilts his head. Clint's idea right now might be the death of him, He quits his arrow on the tiger and scoots closer to the it, not making any rash actions he slowly makes his way to the grey striped tiger and kneels down. Clint putting his weapons on the snow and making it open for the cat to not feel threatened, He actually took in the animal's appearance at his ever so painfully slow approach.

his eyes carefully looking at tiger's eyes the color was like a fire, The tiger just stood still not moving but he makes a threatening scowl makes clint freeze but then in a few moments the tiger stops his scowling and keeps looking at him like he did before; Clint is not sure if he should pet the wild tiger but he does it any way, despite the few last seconds of feeling nervous before. He reaches his hand out cautiously and lands his hand at the side of its face feeling the soft fur and then hearing almost purr's coming out of the predator.

* * *

 ** _Darren's POV_**

"I'm pretty sure the sound was coming from here" but I was soon overwhelmed with every scent around me. The tainting of blood,the copper,and the lingering of different smells like flowers,bullets,oil, and leather. I actually saw a man in the distance being thrown in the air and some man standing over him and then leaving," i'm pretty sure that this guy with blonde dirty hair was an actor but he can't remember which movie that he remembered he acted in..."

he watched the man get up and draw his bow out to the thin boy but he was gone," **oh!, just like the flash in justice league but his colors weren't red but silver** " darren thought. He moved a bit more closer to the actor but in the process skidded some snow with your arms- paws making noise, having the arrow pointed at you. You stopped still looking at him and having him freeze but then after a couple minutes he lowers his weapon and approach me slowly lowering himself and i got a whiff of his scent which was unbearable with it mixed with everything around the area, that made me wince but i focused on the man in front of me and got a little bit better, he smelled like sweat and surprisingly like flowers, Yet the man seem to freeze for something i couldn't place on why?.

but darren felt the warmth of his hand on his cheek and he realized he was being petted. I don't know why but he just immediately purred and close my eyes, standing up i rub my face on the actor's face, making him yelp when he suddenly was off balance. Darren was soon licking him and it was so wrong but right now he is a large cat so it doesn't count as harassment, not that darren would do such a thing to anyone, but he heard footprints and the smell of leather and chemicals. He didn't notice how he stopped purring and immediately started to growl, alerting the man and having him scoot away from under him. The threat was getting closer and so was his disgusting smell so darren decided to run, scheming a plan in progress mid-action.

* * *

 ** _Clint's POV_**

The huge cat made him yelp.

 **YELP**.

He was a master assassin. Master assassins don't yelp, not like a girl.

admitting he was actually scared that the cat was going to eat his face, but really the cat was just licking and purring on him. Until a second ago the cat started to growl from above him when he was knocked off on his butt from the odd killing machine kitty cat.

Instinctively clint crawled on his back to his bow but he clearly sees the cat looking to his right, indicating someone else is near but the cat ran away which surprised him.

 **"huh."**


End file.
